Jealousy
by lysjelonken
Summary: Lisbon's been smiling and having secret lunch dates lately... And Jane is most definitely NOT JEALOUS! Oneshot, Jane's POV - JISBON! 3


**Jealous**

**Since I've realized that Jane is at his entertaining best when he's jealous (Exhibit A: Most of my other fics), I've decided to do a little one-shot. Lisbon's smiling and is going on mysterious lunch dates.**

**Disclaimer: Not last time I checked. Wait… Nope, I still don't own Mentalist.**

She's smiling. This, usually, wouldn't be a problem. Usually it would be fantastic to see her smile so often.

But this isn't her usual smile.

This is her _special_ smile. That _extra special_ smile that takes effort and planning to get on her face. The smile that only shows itself when I do something especially sweet, nice, comforting… whatever.

It's the one that reaches her eyes and lights them up like big, green fireflies. It makes that adorable dimple in her one cheek show itself. It makes her look absolutely _gorgeous_ and absolutely destroys the professional camouflage she wears every day to conceal her feminine beauty.

And the problem is it's not me that's causing it.

Lately she's been acting weird. All happy and secretive. She gets calls every day before lunch (enter her gorgeous smile…) and she excuses herself from wherever to take it in private.

I know it's personal because if it were work she wouldn't leave.

And she doesn't stay for lunch like she usually does. Not even when we close the recent case just before lunch and decide to go out for case closed pizza. She politely excuses herself with some vague excuse about lunch with a girlfriend.

But a girlfriend wouldn't make her smile like _that._

It happens again, while we're interviewing a suspect in the new case we got just recently. It's the brother, a real college-dropout black sheep type.

We're on a roll and don't want to stop hounding him, even though lunch hour has come and is passing swiftly.

Then her phone rings.

She discreetly checks caller ID… and there it is. That smile.

Is it just me or did the room just light up?

"Excuse me, I have to take this." She exists the room and I hear the suspect whistle.

"Woah, Miss Detective got a smile on her!"

"Shut up." I snap at him.

He raises his eyebrows, but says nothing.

When I feel we have enough (about a minute after his comment) I leave and scan the area for Lisbon. I can hear her talking around the corner.

"Okay. Yeah, I'm really hungry. How about the café round the corner? Yeah, I'll be there in a while. I just gotta close something up. Okay, see you then."

She almost walks into me when she comes back around the corner. Pink blush creeps up her cheeks.

"Jane. Are you done with him?"

"Yeah, I think we can let him go. He's not the murderer." But I knew that a while ago. It was just so much fun interviewing a suspect with her. She gets all aggressive; her eyes get a fire…

"Well, all right then! I'm going out for lunch."

"Why don't we go together? The team is still in the bullpen, I think Rigsby owes a lunch to all of us."

"Oh no, see… I'm meeting a friend. A girlfriend. Again. She's still in town."

"Ah, I see."

She's meeting him.

I'm not fooling myself. It is a him.

For a moment I wonder why I feel so angry and… not jealous. Angry and anxious for her. I'm not sure why I'm anxious for her but the other feeling is most definitely not jealousy!

She leaves. Mentions a quick goodbye to the team as she passes the bullpen. As soon as I hear the ping of the elevator, I race towards the stairs.

I yell a "We're out of tea!" to the team as an inadequate excuse before I fly down the stairs. And I do mean fly. I can't remember when last I ran so quick that I didn't feel my feet touch ground.

Thanking my lucky stars we're only on the third floor and running down stairs is thus quicker than waiting for the elevator to take off on its steady pace, I hide behind a corner, catching my breath and waiting for her.

She sashays out the elevator, through the double doors to her SUV.

New problem.

She's a detective. She'll notice the blue Citroen following her.

No problem. I know where she's going, I'll take a taxi.

Damn it! I can't see! In the midst of lunch hour rush, the only table the maître'd can get me is half behind a pillar.

I can see her, though. But not her damned lunch date! His face is completely hidden by the pillar and the heads of the couple sitting in front of them. And no matter how I jump and lean and fall over I can't get a view of his face!

I order tea (scolding the waiter because he never makes it just the way I ask) and wait and wait. Finally, my chance appears. She excuses herself to the restroom.

As soon as she's out of the line of sight, I jets to their table, promptly sitting down on her chair.

"Get out."

The man in the opposite chair (medium build, handsome face, brown hair, blue eyes… probably the youngest child, been looked after all his life. Which is probably what she sees in him, someone to take care of…) looks up at me confusedly.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"This is police business. I suggest you leave now." I flash Rigsby's badge, which I stole off his desk while he went after some doughnuts.

Looking even more confused, the Mystery Man stuttered, no sense in his words.

Sighing exasperatedly, I look at him like one would if you were explaining 2+2 to an grown adult.

"Look, you've been dating Agent Lisbon for a week now, yes?"

"Yeah, how do you…"

"GO! NOW! Don't come back! Or I'll shoot you in the face and arrest you for disrupting the peace!" Jane was just rambling nonsense now, but it seemed to work. A flustered and very confused mystery man stood up took his things and left.

"You'll tell her…"

"OFF WITH YOU!"

Mystery Man jogged out of the café. Well, that was that.

Lisbon returned from the ladies room. Her face was a mixture of surprise and horror when she sees me sitting at her table.

"Jane! What are you doing here? Where's Travis?"

"Travis? Oh, that gentleman that was sitting here? He left. Yeah. I was just walking by, minding my own business and he asked me to tell you he left."

"How did he know we knew each other?" She was suspicious, yet surprisingly calm. She hasn't reached for her gun. Yet.

At these words (I'm ashamed to admit)I become flustered and stutter. For once, I haven't thought that far yet.

Then something surprising happened. She laughed.

I haven't heard her laugh before – well, not like this. Chuckle, yeah. Giggle, perhaps. But never such a full-belly laugh like this.

It was like the smile on steroids. And with a laugh like bells sounding…

"Jane… were you jealous?"

"I… I wasn't… No!" I stutter again. Damn. I'm caught out.

"You are! I knew you've been acing weird!" Well, what do I expect? She is a detective, after all.

I sigh, I know it's over.

"Fine, I was jealous… I guess… And I'm not sure why. You're allowed to date! I mean… You should. Really. I just…"

I'm interrupted by her lips on mine. Wow.

When we break I have no reply.

"Well, look what we have here. Patrick Jane speechless." She smiles like the little minx I've always known she is.

I try to form words, but they die in my throat.

"Aw, to hell with it!" And I pull her into another searing kiss.

END

**Well, what do you think? Please review! **

**Zanny!**


End file.
